Doce Corazones: Twelve Hearts
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Tucker's cousin Rich helps him pull a few strings for his two now nineteen year old friends. Can this be enough to pull the two together for good? DS
1. Richard, My Friend

A/N: I got this idea because I was watching this Spanish thing called 'Doce Corazones' or something like that. I decided to write my own version! Here goes!

* * *

Doce Corazones  
969696  
Twelve Hearts

* * *

An eighteen-year-old Samantha Manson sat on a park bench reading a book and chew some bubble gum. It was a romance novel with the strangest title ever: "Gory Love." The only reason she picked it out was because of the word 'gory.' But the book was as mushy and fluffy as ever. There was nothing 'gory' about it! Sighing, the girl put the book down and watched as Danny and Tucker, both a bit older than her, locked in a stalemate with thin branches they'd both found. 

"You're going down!" Tucker said.

"Ha! Just try to keep me down!" Danny challenged.

"I swear, you two are such kids," Sam sighed, shaking her head. Danny and Tucker looked at her. They grinned and pointing the supposed 'sharp' end of their 'swords' to the ground.

"Want to try, Sam?" Danny asked. "You know you want to!"

"No, Danny," she said. "I don't." Danny walked over and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and laying the stick he had down on the remaining bench next to him.

"Bored of your book already?" Danny asked her, grabbing her book and looking at it.

"Yes," Sam murmured, taking no notice, or rather making it see as if she didn't care, of him putting his arm around her shoulders. She made a grab for the book, but missed and ended up toppling over Danny's lap. A blush as bright at a red apple lit up Sam's cheeks as she came into the realization of what was going on. Danny's eyes widened and his hand dropped the book he was holding away from Sam. A blush matching hers showed up on his face.

Sam quickly sat back up and twiddled her thumbs. Danny handed back her book. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. They shared an uneasy glance, each smiling a bit nervously. Tucker snickered and laughed, causing both teens, whom had matching red-tinted cheeks, to glare at him.

"What? This is totally funny! After all these years, you two still have blushy moments!" he said.

"Shut up Tucker," Danny said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the bench. Sam held her book now and stared at the cover. 'Love'. She sighed.

"So, we still up for a movie tomorrow?" Tucker asked then, hoping to break up the awkward silence that had befallen them. "For Sam's B-day?"

"If you guys are up for it," Sam said, shrugging one shoulder casually.

"It'll be the best birthday ever," Danny assured her, smiling now. Sam smiled as Danny once again wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tucker grinned.

* * *

Next day. Saturday, October 21. Late afternoon. Manson Residence. 

Sam laid on her bed reading her book, was suddenly surprised by a doorbell. She sat up quickly and walked out her room. "What time is it?" she wondered aloud to herself, looking at her wrist-watch. Her eyes widened. Six! "The movie!" she hissed, having forgotten all about the meeting that day. She had even forgotten it was her birthday!

Now she ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. Sam jumped over the last four steps and skidded to a stop at the door. She reached for the door knob and twisted it right, opening the door. "Tucker"! she exclaimed upon seeing her long-time friend.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Sam," Tucker greeted happily, smiling at his black and purple clad friend.

"Thanks," Sam said, stepping to one side. "Where's Danny?"

"Said he'd be here as soon as he could," Tucker said. "I don't know what's up, though."

"Oh...okay. Well, think he'd mind if we start the movie before him?" Sam asked. Tucker grinned.

"Not at all. Knowing him, he'll probably be too much in a rush to care," he said.

"You're probably right..."

* * *

8:30 o'clock that night. 

Sam slouched in her chair, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Tucker sat in another chair beside her in a similar position. Danny still wasn't there. Then, Tucker yawned as the movie they were watching, The Grudge," went along. "It's getting late," Sam said, sitting up and arching her back while stretching her arms and yawning herself.

"You're probably right," Tucker agreed. "Hey, where are your parents?"

"Business trip." The answer came automatically, as if Sam didn't really care. Tucker sighed. "Danny never made it, I guess," he mumbled, checking his wrist-watch.

"Probably had something better to do," Sam mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Sam, don't be like that. You know he must have a good excuse," Tucker said softly.

"Best birthday ever," Sam muttered, repeating Danny's words. She shook her head. "It's getting late," she repeated. "You should probably head home already." She stood up, Tucker followed suit.

"If you say so," Sam said. "But, Sam? Maybe you should give him another chance, huh?"

"We'll see," Sam said as they started up the stairs and into her living room. "But he'd better have a good excuse."

Tucker stood out the door for a few seconds before walking away with a short good-bye and happy birthday. Sam nodded and watched him leave for a few seconds. Then, despite herself, scanned the sky. Seeing nothing, she walked back inside her house.

* * *

Tucker got home soon afterwards and saw his mother sitting on the couch watching something. A woman stood in the middle of a platform with three men on one side sitting in chairs, and five woman on the other side on long stools. He closed the door behind him and his mother looked up. His eyes, however stayed glued to the television screen.

"Hey, sweetheart," his mother greeted.

"Hey, mom, what'cha watching?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, it's a new program your cousin Richard thought up. Can you believe it's a hit with only five airings already?" his mother replied. Richard was Tucker's rich cousin who was about ten years older than him. Tucker took his sweater and hung it on a coat rack.

"You don't say," he mumbled. "What's it about?"

"It's called Twelve Hearts. It's like a dating service where you go to meet people," his mom explained.

"Really..." Tucker watched the screen as the woman pulled out a three small basketballs and began to explain something. "Interesting."

"Yes," his mom said. "Very entertaining. Oh, and Tucker? Richard said he's got your apartment ready. It's all good to go."

Richard also owned land on which he built a building for people to rent apartments. One of the renters were evicted because of complaints from other renters and the apartment was to be Tucker's. "Cool, tell him--" Tucker stopped. "Know what? I'll call him. I just got an idea."

Tucker grinned and raced up stairs to his room. His mom looked on, but shrugged and continued watching her TV program. She laughed softly at something.

_One ring._

_Two._

_Three._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Rich. Saw your new show."_

_"Yep. Tuck, right?"_

_"Yeah. Say, think you can pull a few strings for me?"_

_"Name it." _

_A mischievous grin later..._

_"You got it."_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

E/N: Haha! YEAH! Just so you know, I don't own 'Doce Corazones' or 'Danny Phantom'! This is only going to have about three or four chapters. There may be a max of seven chapters depending on how long I make them. Anywho, five MAX as of this point. Seven if I decided to make the chapters short and so on. 

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Tucker, You Maniac

A/N: Aha! Up-date! XD

* * *

Doce Corazones  
969696  
Twelve Hearts

* * *

Next day.

Danny paced along his bedroom floor, holding his phone to his ear and his foot tapping whenever he stopped pacing. "Come on, come on, please answer," he murmured. Then the answering machine on the other end came on.

"You have reached the Manson family. Please-"

Danny cut off Mrs. Manson's voice on the answering machine and plopped down on his bed, putting his face in his hands and running one hand through his raven-black hair. He groaned and let himself fall backwards onto the bed, his arms out-stretched, the phone in his hand falling to one side. "She hates me," he murmured. "I knew this was going to happen..."

Danny looked to one side and reached for the phone again. He marked in another number, this time Tucker's. Maybe Tucker could pass on a message for him...

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Tucker!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Sam not wanting to talk to me, that's what," Danny groaned. He stood right back up and began to pace again

"Danny, settle down up there!" came his mother's voice. Danny sighed and stopped his pacing, settling for picking up an old picture frame holding a photo of Sam and himself at a school dance. The first time he'd ever been to a dance. And better yet, Sam was the first person he ever danced with at a dance. He smiled despite his actual mood.

"Dude? Just clam down...I'm sure it'll blow over," Tucker's voice said.

"I'm not so sure, Tuck," Danny sighed. "I promised it'd be the best birthday ever. Then Skulker had to ruin everything...She probably hates me now."

"Ya know what Sam would say right about now?"

"What?" Danny asked, not in the mood at all. He fingered the frame in his hand before sitting back down. He wondered what she was doing right now...

"Probably would say that no one ever starts hating someone over a birthday. She knows it must have been ghost trouble. That much is predictable."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Tuck. Really."

"No problem! But, I gotta cut this chat short. I've got an interview!"

"You're gonna get a better job?" Danny asked. "Or do you like the food chain so much you'd like to remain a cashier at a grocery store?" The boy grinned at Tucker's reply.

"Shut up! Just because you've got a better job than me means nothing! And FYI, Mr. Technician-Mechanic person, it's a part-time job! Once I finish college, I'm gonna have a better job than you!"

"Ha! Once I finish college, I'll...still have a better job than yours!" Let's just say Danny's dreams got a little distorted. He still loves the idea of being an astronaut, and he knows he could become one just as easy as dreaming it up, but a while back, he started to like learning about machinery and actually got into building and fixing cars. it was a lot of fun, and all you needed to know was the difference between oil and water. It wasn't that hard And the days always went by slow, so he had enough time for other things when he wasn't busy at work. But, like Tucker said, this was just a part-time, beginner job. It was nothing special, but once he earned enough, it is going to be time to move out the family home.

"One day you'll be begging me to lend you some cash! Just watch!"

"Oh, I'll keep an eye out, I promise," Danny joked, holding up his right hand.

"Yeah, yeah...but listen, I've gotta go! Don't wanna ruin my chances at getting that bet mo**-**...uhm, I mean, getting that check money! This is gonna be my career one day!"

Danny hadn't caught that last part, but he was sure there was something weird. "Tuck-" he started, but found that the other boy had already hung up the phone. Danny shook his head and looked at the phone. _Ah, Tucker, you maniac..._

Danny clicked his end of the phone and sighed, walking out his room and on his way grabbing another pair of fresh clothes and a towel. Time to take a shower and see if Sam's at her house...Her parents were out on a business trip anyway, so she's probably slacking off...

* * *

Tucker grinned as he hung up his phone.

"Ready, Mr. Foley?" said a cameraman before him. Tucker nodded and grinned. "Okay, we're filming in one, two..." The man saluted a 'go' sign and Tucker put on his best smile.

"Ah, what can I say about Taurus? He's a great friend, great guy, but even he has his defects...for one thing, he's always disappearing and he can be very forgetful." Tucker's grinned broadened. "I really hope you guys don't kill me," he laughed.

* * *

E/N: Okay! I finally found my notes that I took from one of the episodes of this crummy, sappy show! So there was your next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! 

--Airamé Phantom


	3. Never is Karma's Doorbell

A/N: Up-date, at last! This is for Evelyn ebcause...well...she knows why. Anywho, sorry for the long wait **_- ._ **

* * *

Doce Corazones  
969696  
Twelve Hearts

* * *

Danny sighed as he walked out the shower and started to get dressed, pulling on the regular clothes he was known for: his white and red T-shirt and some blue jeans. He tried to get his hair in some order, but found it useless. The regular locks of hair fell right back into place. He grinned. Sam used to love messing with his hair when they were younger. He remembered one time when she actually tried to put it into a mohawk. Two words: fashion disaster. 

He walked out the bathroom and bounded down the stairs. "I'm going out!" he shouted over his shoulder, grabbing his sweater, and opening the door. He heard a muffled shout form his mom behind him, but took it only as the obvious "Be careful for those ghosts."

Danny tugged at his sweater, still pulling it down over his head. He rubbed his hands together as a cold, October breeze swept across the town, blowing at him. He shivered and stuffed both hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat and continued walking the five, short blocks to Sam's place.

The walk was short and thankfully, uneventful. As he went, he thought about the night before. Maybe he should have bought Sam something, for her birthday. After missing the movie-date he'd promised, he could at least get her something, a book maybe.

Without realizing it, Danny took notice that he'd said 'date'. Against the cold, he felt his cheeks and ears warms, the numbness of his cold face melting away. He smiled a little. Maybe Tucker was right. Even after all these years, his and Sam's strong friendship still gave him a blushing moment every now and then. He sighed, and decided maybe he**_ should_** get her something. Something small at least. He smiled. He knew just the thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam lay on her bed right then. She glared at the ceiling, mad as hell and then again, feeling a bit guilty. She stared at the phone next to her. He'd been calling all morning, she knew. And each time, she'd failed to pick up the phone. It wasn't so much that she feared she might yell at him for missing the party and making him feel bad, no. It was more she worried about feeling guilty herself and forgiving him just like she always did. The guy needed to learn to be more considerate. Having ghost powers was a set-back, true. But he could have at least come to apologize personally. 

Better late than never. Did he not understand what that meant?

Groaning and muttering something under her breath, she turned over onto her side, facing her window and tugging the blankets around her otherwise briefly clothed body around her tightly. She hadn't felt like getting out of bed at all that morning, and so still wore her night clothes: a simple, loose, spaghetti strap purple shirt and some random warm pants.

Imagine her surprised when she saw something that looked like a white-gloved hand holding a seemingly purple colored rose in front of her window. Her eyes wide, she nearly screamed.

But she recognized that hand and knew it immediately as belonging to the one and only ghost hybrid Danny Fenton/Phantom. Scowling, she got out of bed and proceeded to opening her window and turning over to look up. As she did so, she noticed Danny sitting there just over her on the ledge of her window, looking right back down. "Danny!" she exclaimed.

"Uhm...morning, Sam," he said, rose still in hand and grinning sheepishly. "You look..." the smile left his face. "Not happy..."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sam said sarcastically, and slipped what part of her body rested outside her window back inside. Danny blinked, and when he didn't follow, heard a shout from inside say, "Danny! Get your sorry butt in here!"

He winced, and did just so, not wanting to get the obviously already angry goth even madder. And sure enough, there she stood: arms crossed, foot tapping, and angry scowl on her face. He only stood there, dumbfounded, before finally lifting up the rose to her and grinning. "Uhm...for you?"

Sam lumped her shoulders and took the purple rose from him. Her expression softened. "Danny..." she sighed and went to sit on her bed, staring at the rose in her hand. Danny frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "For missing you last night. Skulker really got me into trouble, and I couldn't make it."

"Couldn't you have at least told me? Better late than never, no?" Sam asked, trying desperately to keep the angry frown on her face, but failing miserably and looking more like a fractured mirror than an angry tiger ready to attack.

"I was going to," Danny said promtly. "But I just couldn't face you, I was afraid you might be angry."

"How does _**this**_ make it any better?" she asked, holding the rose up to him. He smiled and came to sit next to her. Sam watched him, bringing the rose back to her chest.

"It's your favorite color," he whispered in her ear, then tickled her exposed belly. She laugehd and pushed him away, hugging herself.

"Thanks, Danny," she said.

Then, to both teens' surprise, there was a knock on the door, coming from downstairs, then a ring of the doorbell. Both blinked and stared at each other. Danny shrugged. "Tucker said he was at an interview. It can't be him."

"Well it's not my parents, they aren't due for another week," Sam said then. Another ring of the doorbell. Both turned and stood up again, Danny resuming human form.

Who could it possibly be?

* * *

E/N: uhm...yeah...:-P 

--Airamé Phantom


	4. ConGradulations!

A/N: **Wow, update**

* * *

Doce Corazones  
969696  
Twelve Hearts

* * *

"Well...then let's go find out who it is," Danny murmured, walking to the door and opening it. "After you," he said, bowing and motioning out the door with his arm. 

Sam smiled. "Why thank you," she said, trying to sound and walk elegeantly. Danny smiled further as he closed her door behind him and followed her down the hallway.

"You know, you'd make a pretty good princess the way you just walked out that door," he remarked.

"Oh, shut up," Sam said, rolling her eyes. But she couldn't help the small blush creeping on her cheeks. She watched as Danny straightened his back, brought on hand to his hip and the other hand up in the air. He walked a few steps ahead of her just like that, stopped, then turned back to her. "Why, 'sank you," he said with a very thick unidentified accent, then smiled a very...gay smile and blew her a kiss and winked.

"You're better at it than me," she said, arms crossed and giving him a you're-so-cheesy-look. Danny grinned and shrugged.

"I watch enough movies with people like that," Danny said, winking at her again. Sam giggled softly behind her hand. Danny frowned, confused at why she was laughing. But before he could say anything about it, Sam turned him to face the end of the hallway at the stairs and pushed him in that direction, forcing him to walk.

"They're sitll down ther,e you know," she said as they reached the stair.s "Coming!" she shouted, running down the steps. Danny followed her silently, jumping over the last four steps and catching up with her at the door.

Danny bumped into her and she bumped him back as they both bounded for the door. Sam turned the iknob and opened it a crack. "Who is it?" she asked. Danny stood enxt to her, peeking out as well.

"Hi!" said the young man dressed all in white. His clothes almost resembled that of a plumber, but cleaner and more good-smelling. Sam rose an eyebrow. There was another man, a bit older, standing next to him. Both looked to be in their twenties, with dark hair and eyes. Sam stared from him to the other man, then back before opening the door all the way.

"Hi," she mumbled, giving Danny a questioning look only to have the boy return a similar one. She looked back at the gentlemen. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Are you, uh..." the guy looked at a small card in his hand. "Samantha Manson?"

"Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously. The boy grinned.

"Well, we're atcually here to come pick you up!" At Sam's blank stare, the older man added, "You've been selected along with another teen from Amity Park to be in a newest show called "Twelve Hearts"."

"The basic gist of it is for you to find a date by the end of the show. There are eight girls and four guys," said the young man. Sam blinked. The man switched his attention to Danny, then looked at the next card in his hand. "You wouldn't by any chance be Daniel Fenton, would you?" he asked, staring at Danny. Danny stared back, then slowly said, "Yeah, I am..."

"Well, you've been selected too!" the man said.

"Just who "slected" us?' Sam asked, snatching the two cards from the young man's hands. He just sort of stood there, shocked almost, so the older man said, "That much we can't tell you. A friend, fmaily member, anyone close chose you."

"You're not chosen at random, that'd be pretty weird. So people send us letters or give the producers a call," thye young man furtehr explained.

Sam only stared at the two ID cards. There was one of her with her name and address and a small picture and one of Danny with the same details. "It better not have been who I think it was," Danny whispered to himself, then both he and Sam looked at the two white-clad men.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

The young man stuttered. "Oh, uh, well, we'll give you guys some time to get yourselves suited up. Nothing fancy, just casual clothing. Thirt minutes is all we can give you, though," he said.

"Fine, just wait out there," Sam said, and handed him back the cards before closing the door. "That's weird," Sam growled, then sighed. "You're all ready benetah your ghost costume, I see."

"Can't leave home in boxers," Danny laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Sam smiled and huffed. "But you'd better get ready," Danny advised. "I don't think pajamas are really what you'd call...casual clothing."

Sam's eyes widened and she looked down at herself. She'd answered the door looking like that!? "I'll be right back!" she shouted and before Danny even realized it, she was half-way up the stairs. He laughed.

* * *

Before long Danny and Sam found themselves sitting in the back of a van while the two mean sat in the front. They were watching the first three new episodes of "Twelve Hearts" on a small television screen suited between the two front seats. The show was pretty good, kinda comical in a way. So far, Danny was liking all the strange games the woman, Pilar, made the candidates play. It was interetsing. 

The young man who sat in the front passenger seat didn't seem to stop talking. Apparently the older man was his brother. Both were from a rather lower class fmaily and this was their big break. The young brother's name was Brad, but they called "Grad". The older one was named Brian and was the mroe serious one. The show, apparently, had very high ratings and skyrocketed. The producers were constantly trying to figure otu what new games to put into it.

In the show, no one new each other's name. They were all called out by their zodiac signs. A rather strange thing, but then again, that's why it was "Twelve" hearts: because there are only twelve zodiac signs.

"There's a guy on the show named "Eduard-O"," Grad continued. "He's some sort of astrologist or something, I don't really know, but he can tlel a lot about you form the littlest things like who your foot is pointing to, or even your zodiac sign alone! It's pretty cool."

"Sounds like," Sam murmured, staring at the small TV screen. Danny looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She'd dressed up in her usual style, really. A purple and black stripped shirt that fit tightly, it seemed. The nekc of it was really wide, revealing her collar-bones and almost her shoulders. Black straps were visible from an undershirt, Danny noted. She was also wearing a black skirt and purple legging beneath it reaching half-way down her calves. Her hair was held up a hair clip behind her head causing her bangs to come around the sides of her face. Over-all, she looked as gothic and beautiful as ever. Danny smiled.

"We're here," Grad's voice said, interrupting Danny's thoughts. The van stopped and they looked outside at the big, white building with the words "Twelve Hearts" in glowing letters outside.

* * *

E/N: uhm...yeah...:-P 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
